


Stupid Foolish Girl

by hiiimaugust



Series: Kitty the Cowardly Courier [5]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, might i suggest reading the author's note, unbetaed, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: Kitty can't bring herself to actually Black Widow Benny. A brief conversation follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little tidbit from a slightly AU retelling of the game I've been roughing out on tumblr for a few weeks. I'm posting it here just to see what the response is before going anywhere further with it.

Once she thought Benny slept, she moved. Right as she went to set her feet on the ground, a hand settled on her waist. Her heart started racing again. Was he going kill her properly this time? Benny pulled her back onto the bed. "You ain't a killer, Pussycat, especially not the guy who popped your cherry."

"You knew." She herself hadn't been sure. Although she hadn't lost all of her memories, her interactions with men were blurry at best. So much for instinct getting her through it. There were no instincts to use.

"Honey baby, you were more nervous than a Gomorrah whore on her first night. Had to wait for the right moment to call your bluff." Was it just her or was he trying to soothe her? "You refused to fold though."

"Do you want me to go?" She looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. He was right. She couldn't bring herself to pick up her switch blade. _Stupid foolish little girl._

"Do I seem like the kind of fella to kick a dame out of his bed?"

"You shot me in the head, twice."

"Honey baby, that was business, part of the game." His hand moved away. "Almost didn't want to do it."

"Benny."

"What's your name, Pussycat?"

"I planned on slitting your throat and you're asking questions?" She sighed. "Fine, it's Kitty."

"I'm not even looking at your face and I know you're bluffing." His hand was back on her, somewhere. She couldn't even pinpoint where.

Her chest tightened. The silence dragged on before she whispered, "Keturah Hastings."

"Keturah." Something in his voice sounded different. He wrapped his arms around her. "I like it." Then, he truly fell asleep.

Unable to fight the pending adrenaline crash, she slept well for the first time since she woke up in Goodsprings.

It shouldn't have surprised her that he didn't mention their conversation in his note the following morning, but it did. She hit her head on the headboard. _Stupid foolish girl._


End file.
